Coconut Fred and Wonder Pets and Murps Wiki
Welcome to the home of the most insane and crazy adventures of Coconut Fred, Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming and the Murps plus their legendary leader: THE BONZI BUDDY!! We have currently made edits and leaked characters.' NOW SCRAM AND HELP US!!!' The Characters Staff Meet the Characters Bonzi Buddy Bonzi Buddy is the leader of the Wonder Pets, he managed to save our lives. Bonzi Buddy is a type of spyware that everybody loves and misses, he always takes you to unsafe websites and gives you E-Mails constantly. We always go to church and pray for the Bonzi Buddy. He is also a member of the KD crew, as a V.I.E. (Very Important Expander). He also has this one eerie voice and some bad jokes as well. This loveable purple gorilla will be one you couldn't stand. Wonder Pets WONDER PETS, WONDER PETS, WE'RE ON OUR WAY, TO HELP A BABY COCONUT AND SAVE THE DAY! We're not too big, and we're not too tough, BUT WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER, WE'VE GOT THE RIGHT STUFF! GOOOOO WONDER PETS! YAAAY! The Wonder Pets are a group of three animals who rescue others and are "sewiously" good at it. Meet the leading Linny, the incredibly hated Tuck, and the sewious Ming-Ming, as they all save the day. Coconut Fred ''Yay me! ''This annoying coconut is Coconut Fred. He owns his own Fruit Salad Island with a few friends such as, Wedgie, Bunga Berry, Bingo Cherry, Slip and Slide, and others! The best thing is that they are all slaves at his Fruit Salad Island. All of the members of the Fruit Salad Island strike in fear of the annoying coconut who states that leprechauns sure hate when they find their gold.Coconut Fred is the most annoying character you will know. Welcome to the Fruit Salad Island! The place where you will spend your entire life at. Have a nice trip at Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island. He also has monkey arms. Shrek Love and life combined in a Super Smash Brothers game? What could possibly go wrong? Unless he reveals his layers... Shrek is an ogre who has layers, originally appearing in the book "Shrek!". Unlike most players, this player is completely made out of layers, which is why it's taking so long to finish the game. Fun fact: Shrek uses 1,000,000,000,000,000 layers for his 3D model. He's also addicted to onions. Cake Monster Take cake! This is Cake Monster, a character from Wallykazam!, he loves cake. Sometimes, he makes cake out of his opponents just cuz' he LOVES cake. Beware of Cake Monster, the monster who's hungry for Cake. Flain/Krader Murp MURP! What happens if you try to mix Flain and Krader and it goes horribly wrong? You get the Flain/Krader Murp! He is a Murp so stupid that he can set himself on FIRE!!!!!!! Glomp's Distorted Floating Head Glomp's Distorted Floating Head is Glomp's VERY demonic cousin from the underworld. He is so distorted that it makes characters go insane. He also sneezes alot and his slime is VERY demonic. And one thing: He likes Female Glomp, who hates him. Poll Which character should come next? Happy (Mcdonalds Mascot) Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic) Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Chuck Norris (Himself) Fortran (Bootleg Mario) Character of the month Will be decided by a bureaucrat. Stay tuned! Partners Category:Browse